The invention relates generally to turbine blades, and, more particularly, to multiple-piece turbine blades and methods of fabricating the turbine blades.
Turbine blades such as those used for wind turbines usually have large sizes. Shipment of a large blade from where it was made to where it will be assembled is inconvenient and costly.
There is a need in the art to ship the turbine blades in segments and then join the segments together at a remote assembly location. However, conventional methods for addressing this need often result in undesirable levels of complexity and expense. Accordingly, an improved joint system and a corresponding method are needed to address one or more of the foregoing issues.